


What Matters

by thatmcbastard (blueb1rd)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb1rd/pseuds/thatmcbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not what he's used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

This is not what he's used to.   
  
Hard lines in the body beneath him where there are usually soft curves. Unprecedented strength in the hands that grip his shoulders, his hips, the sheets. High pitched, breathless giggles and moans of "yes, oh yes, _more_ " are replaced with deep, throaty groans and rough edged whispers of appreciation, of love. The scratch of someone else's stubble against his cheek should feel wrong, should feel fucking _bizarre_ , but it doesn't.   
  
And fuck what anyone else thinks. It's never been men, not for Dean, but this... it has nothing to do with gay or straight, male or female. This is his heart finally having found a safe place to call home. This is about trust and loyalty. This is about loving and letting himself be loved in return. He doesn't care what form it comes in - he's not about to let this, let _Cas_ , go.   
  
Fuck everything else. _This_ , right here, this is what matters.


End file.
